Black League
Haunt of the High Seas "Every sailor - no matter how soft or seasoned - knows that ye never set sail whence the new moon's shadow falls across the rising black tides, lest you wish to die a drowned man's death." - Captain Mercutio Enolion The Black League Seldom seen but known and feared by every sailor who ever heard a song sung, the Black League is a host of horrors that sail the seas and prey upon ships unfortunate enough to find themselves in open waters on haunted nights. Each ship of the league's fleet is captained and crewed by souls that never found rest beneath the cold waves, still itching for combat and to choke the life out of the living. Their only prize is slaughter, more murdered souls at sea to join them in the haunted depths, and those most wicked to join their crews. Few survive who have seen their black sails to tell land lovers what nightmares haunt the seas. Many a man has gone mad, claiming to have been in the crow's nest on night's watch, and witnessed a ship passing through the mist, hearing distant wails and cries from the decks of tortured souls crying out for release, the lost of long dead lovers, and the longing for the lost heat of the sun. Fewer have described what's aboard the ships, for once one of theirs turns upon your heading and she closes in for attack it is best to pray to whatever gods you or your fathers claimed, and abandon all hope of seeing sun or sand again. Masters of Black Tides These ships sail on devil winds, with ungodly speed and currents always against you. As they approach their victims the sounds of their chanting fill the night air, as they sing the shanties of drowned men, and if any mortal were to hear them they'd soon forget all memory of light to their eyes and warmth to their flesh. They'll shroud themselves in storms and mists to lurk upon their prey and confound the navigators lost to their seas. When the League lays siege on a port, they rise from the swash and crawl upon shore, crippling the ships first so none can escape by sea. The draw their victims on land into terrified herds and drive them back to the sea to meet a drowned death. Seafairing Round Horrors One thing every sailor and wise captain knows is that you never should sail on the night of a new moon, for it is the shadow of the new moon that calls lost sailors back from the dark depths. For this reason, most voyages are limited to under a month long, or never go without first putting into port before the moonlight falls to darkness. To the detriment of many kings and conquerors the League's reputation hinders the travels across all seas, for even with an armada of a hundred ships none are safe from the League's wrath. Drowned Men The crews are composed of a number of cursed souls: ghosts, ghouls, zombies, skeletons, revenants of legendary pirates slain at sea by just admirals, Wraiths of vengeful seafaring warlords, banshees of drowned women forever seeking their lost lovers, vampires who sold their souls to the night and sea, and liches who looked to the drowned depths to raise an army of capable sailors. "Out there on the black waters, where only the stars bear witness, you'll find dead men have taken the sea once more." - Captain Conovan Tailorn Songs and Tales of the League Many superstitions around the League have been shared in the forms of songs and tales. These haunting tunes and ghost-stories can be heard in many taverns and inns around port towns, such as the ''Ivory Bay'', or sung on the decks of ships while out at sea. Drowning Doom "Sea at night the moon glows high Drag ‘em down, a drowning doom And the seas beheld in a deadman’s eye And the sea becomes yer tomb! On black tide the ghost ships ride Drag ‘em down, a drowning doom Sea’s brine be tears from deadmen’s eyes As the sea becomes yer tomb! Put into port, afore moon’s lit high Drag ‘em down, a drowning doom While the seas are watch by the deadman’s eye And the sea becomes yer tomb! Join us sailor, when ye die Drag ‘em down, a drowning doom No tears will fall from drownedman’s eye And the sea becomes yer tomb! Come breathing creatures beneath the sky Drag ‘em down, a drowning doom While the seas are watch by the deadman’s eye And the sea becomes yer tomb!" All Winds Blow "All winds they sail you closer to death, No matter which way she blows But 'neath the waves ye'll find ye no rest, A truth what each man knows Timbers tremble, an' all sails be shred No matter which way she blows Sunk overboard, we'll all be dead A truth what each man knows Foul winds, gails, an' hurricanes wrest, No matter which way she blows Black swash, fell sharks, all manner of wretch A truth what each man knows Devils ramble, an' Ole Nick jests No matter which way she blows Black heart or gold, dead find not rest A truth what each man knows" BL4.jpg BL3.jpg BL2.jpg Bl1.jpg Category:Lore